AwwB
by Milo Minamino
Summary: Cuando una persona ama a otra... pero no sabe si el lo ama, se tiene que comformar con la amistad... pero en cada historia, hay un final feliz ya se summary espantoso o.O R&R si quieren o.O A.WxW.B xOneshot


**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil y sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad de Capcom.

Antes que nada quiero decirles que e cambiado unas cuantas cosas o.O… bueno… si quieren leer y no les gusta el fic… no es mi problema xDD bueno ahora si ya termine x)

**OoOoO**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que te vi, siento que ayer fue cuando cada quien siguió su camino, te extraño tanto, aun que fueras muy frió, todo el tiempo que pase con tigo nunca lo olvidare. ¿Por qué tuvimos que separarnos? ¿Por qué te extraño cada día más y más? Son tantas preguntas que pasan por mi mente, lo cual, nunca podré responder alguna.

Te extraño tanto, estos últimos 2 años sin ti han sido eternos, mi hija, aun que soy "feliz" a su lado, podría serlo aun mas si estuvieras tú, tengo que salir para refrescarme y pensar un poco, para tratar de olvidarte.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y escucho la voz, la voz de mi hija que me pregunta a donde voy, me quedo quieto un tiempo para pensar en que diré, no me queda mas que mentirle, a esta edad lo mas probable es que no me entienda, le digo que iré a comprar algo, salgo de la casa.

Tengo una duda ¿Qué abra pasado con tigo? Lo más probable es que ahora te estés pudriendo en el infierno, como lo querían, todos, todos menos yo.

Albert, Albert Wesker, te extraño demasiado, cuando te fuiste una parte de mi se fue con tigo, estoy tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que me están ablando, cuando reacciono me veo a Jill que dice que me pasa, le contesto nada, pero se que estoy muriendo lento.

Llego la noche, regrese a casa y hay estaba ella, me imagino que algo decepcionada, ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿La verdad? Tal vez me entienda, mejor le miento, pero… no creo que alguien dure tanto en una tienda, antes de que le conteste me pregunta

-¿Dónde estabas papá? ¿Solo ibas a comprar algo no?

-Si, pero...- Pienso un poco y después le respondo.- Tuve un problema y me retrase

-Y ¿Qué problema?

-Sherry, me duele mucho la cabeza, voy a irme a dormir

-Pero…

Subo las escaleras tratando de evitarla, se que mañana me preguntara pero… para ese entonces tendré una excusa. A la mañana siguiente me levanto un poco mas temprano, bajo las escaleras y encuentro nuevamente a mi hija "Demonios" pienso mientras termino de bajar el último escalón "Ocupo evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta… ¿Pero como?" Paso por ahí, disimulando que no la había visto…

-Papá… ¿Pasa algo?.- Dice ella un poco cansada.- Anoche te fuiste a dormir muy temprano, y me dio la impresión de que algo te pasaba…

Me quedo quieto por un momento, sabia que tenia que responderle pero… ¿Cómo? Volteo hacia ella, sin saber que hacer…

- Papá… responde, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré con tigo… pase lo que pase.

- Hija, no pasa nada, solo estoy cansado.- Le respondo algo preocupado, ella no es tonta y sabe que le estoy mintiendo…

- Ah, bueno papá… aun así quiero que sepas que estoy con tigo…

- Lo entiendo mi amor… ahora ve a descansar, aun es temprano…

- Ok…- Sherry se levanto de donde estaba y me dio un beso en la mejilla, después se subió a su recamara...

Salgo de la casa, levanto la vista y veo el cielo azul y apenas unas cuantas nubes, camino hacia fuera, se que nunca podré sacármelo de la mente pero… nada pierdo con intentar… me dirijo hacia un callejón, al llegar me arrodillo, me quedo unos minutos quieto y después me levanto, sin saber que hacer me doy media vuela y sigo mi camino; llego a un lugar algo extraño, todo estaba rodeado de flores, las mariposas volaban por todos lados, sigo caminando y a lo lejos veo una casa; corro hacia ella y cuando por fin llego me siento en los escalones que habían, no aguanto más y empiezo a llorar, lo extraño tanto, se que el llanto no ara que estés de vuelta… pero tan siquiera hace que desahogue todo lo que siento adentro de mi.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Al escuchar esa vos le limpio rápido las lagrimas "Espero que seas tú" subo la vista para ver a la persona que me preguntaba algo… un sonrisa invade mi cara, no se que hacer… ni que contestar, me levanto rápido de los escalones y lo miro a los ojos

- Wesker… ¿Eres tú?.- Una pregunta tonta…

- Claro que soy yo… pero responde ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Por nada, solo que me entro una basurita al ojo y…- De tanta alegría empiezo a llorar, de nuevo…

- ¿Ahora por qué lloras?

- Es que…- Quiero decírselo pero... se que no sentiría lo mismo por mi, el era una persona fría…- Es que…

- Bueno… no importa...

- Weker.- Le dije un poco nervioso.- Quería saber si tú…- En ese momento Wesker miro su reloj

-Oh… ya es muy tarde… adiós William

Me quede solo en ese lugar… solo… pero feliz, en la tarde regrese a casa y me puse a platicar con mi hija… llego la noche y me fui a dormir, "Este día paso muy rápido" pensé "Pero bueno… mejor ya me duermo" Me acosté y me dispuse a dormir…

Al día siguiente me levante de buen animo… estaba muy contento puesto a que había visto a Wesker, todo era como antes… ese día salí a el mismo lugar en donde lo había visto… y hay estaba el, observando las flores cuando noto mi precensia volteo a verme y me saludo, nos pasamos casi todo el día hablando, antes de que se fuera el me dijo que mañana viniera aquí… yo le dije que vendría. Así paso muchos días seguidos…

- William… ¿No te parece hermoso este lugar?

-Si… es hermoso… al igual que tú…- Me puse rojo como un tomate… lo que había dicho me costaba su amistad… y yo no quería perderla… cuando voltee a verlo me di cuneta que estaba… ¿Sonrojado?

- Wi-William…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que…- Wesker me cogio y jalo hacia a el y me dio un beso… fue algo rápido… pero hermoso... un poco después nuestras bocas se separaron… le sonreí… estaba demasiado feliz como para hablar…

- William… te amo…- Me quede paralizado por un momento…

- Yo también…- Wesker me volvió a besar… después de separo de mi y me susurro

- Nunca te dejare solo…

Fin

**N/A:**_xDDD… es mi primer fic de ellos dos x) y el primero en español xDDD bueno… no se… pero bueno, espero que les aya gustado el fic x) tarde muchoo tiempo ¬¬… nunca puedo encontrar un final :( por algo me atraso en los fics o.O… xDD bueno espero que les aya gustado y dejen review… adiós:)_


End file.
